Something for the weekend
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin & Obiwan slash fiction. PWP. simulated prostitution


Title: Something for the weekend  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Obi-wan/Anakin  
Rating: NC-17, PWP warning  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns star wars I merely borrow, taint the characters of, and ravish his favourite Jedi  
Summary: Anakin thinks it would be fun to play a game. Warning: simulated prostitution.

Coruscant was a tale of two cities. Up in the clouds were the magnificent architectural structures; immediately recognisable as the playground of the rich and important, the large senatorial buildings, the Jedi Temple, and the respectable businesses of the respectable people; everything the galactic capital should be.

Underneath this pompous and pristine world though lie the underbelly of the monster. Smoky, blackened air, dirty, littered streets, and the playground of the underworld. Casinos and bars, beggars and tramps, users and dealers, pretty girls and boys who sold their love for their rent, and the seedy hoteliers that booked rooms by the hour.

But that wasn't to say that Coruscant's underworld was poor. Here the respectable people of the day could be found enjoying the pleasures of the night. The rich paid the poor for their time and wares, to a backdrop of music, and laughter, and dancing girls. Intoxicated with alcohol, and nicotine, and pills and powder, the beautiful mixed with the pretty, and the wealthy, and the unfortunates, for a night time of fun and irreverence. A dreary reminder of what it was not by day; a glittering neon lit party by night.

Obi-wan climbed out of the air taxi onto a platform and lazily handed over his credits to the driver, too busy taking in his surroundings to properly pay attention. The taxi sped off and Obi-wan noted the sidelong glances aimed in his direction. A few creatures could even be seen scuttling into the shadows at the sight of a Jedi in their midst. Obi-wan chuckled to himself…if only they knew why he was here.

He stood facing the nightclub he'd been dropped outside of for a few moments to gather his bearings. It was not often that Obi-wan found himself all the way down here and he didn't know his way around. Not like Anakin, who had regularly visited the lower levels of the capital planet in his earlier days at the Temple to race whatever vehicle he could lay his hands on. It had nearly killed Obi-wan to find that out, he'd been so concerned for his safety, but no amount of lecturing had sated the boy's desire to fly things quickly round obstacles that might kill him so Obi-wan had given up yelling and instead covered for Anakin's absences when his passions overtook him.

Then Anakin had gotten a little older and the trips here had only increased. Along with illegal racing he had found a taste for nicotine, alcohol, and the dance floor. Obi-wan had found that out after following him one evening and Anakin hadn't spoken to him for a fortnight after his Master had dragged him from a club and given him a tongue-lashing in full public view. When Anakin had began to disappear before Obi-wan returned from his duties he'd resigned himself to the fact that Anakin was a stubborn ass and no amount of lecturing or punishment was going to bring him under Obi-wan's control. So he'd started to cover for Anakin's night time exploits, and even his hangover induced absences from morning classes. He knew Anakin hated the lessons anyway.

Then there was of course the time he'd lost Anakin for four days. He'd told the council that he'd sent him on an assignment of his own, as part of his training, but in truth he'd just lost him. It had only been by chance that he had seen the Nubian cruiser return to Coruscant and watched as his Padawan disembarked the vessel and followed the young senator into her stately apartment. He didn't know what he thought Anakin had been doing but he realised afterwards that he had been in denial. What else would he have been doing for four days with a pretty girl he'd always held a close attraction for? But Obi-wan's mind hadn't seen it until his eyes had, and the image of the senator of Naboo huddled in a sheet as his Padawan nakedly scrabbled around for his tunic was not one that would pass easily from memory.

The argument that had erupted back at the Temple between them had been explosive and highly charged and had ended in Obi-wan shagging the living daylights out of his Padawan with all the hurt and frustration that was coursing through his body. Anakin's actual consent on that night had been dubious at the very least, and Obi-wan had felt damn near suicidal the following morning on reflection of what he had done. But Anakin had come to him again that night, and the night after, and the night after that, and Obi-wan stopped torturing himself and gave in to the forbidden fruit.

Now Anakin was a fully fledged Knight and Obi-wan was glad of it. Not only from the pride that he had brought him that far but because he had shaken off the responsibility. Anakin was now his own man, accountable for his own actions, but Obi-wan still found himself lying on the boy's behalf, and even worse, he thought, being dragged into his opaque existence.

You didn't need a drug when you had Anakin, he lured you in with promises of pleasure and then kept you coming back for more until one day you realised you didn't just want him, you needed him, and you would do anything for your fix; this is what brought Obi-wan into Coruscant's underbelly tonight.

The boy he loved wanted to play a game and Obi-wan was never one to refuse him. Anakin professed his love to the older man often but a niggling sense of insecurity kept him from believing it, and he felt the need to bend to Anakin's whims in a bid to keep him. Or at least keep his part of him for Anakin led three very different lives.

His public life was his public duty, as the Jedi Obi-wan had trained him to be. His methods could be questionable but he always got the job done and he was expert with a lightsaber or piloting any number of crafts. After that was his secret private life; the one he shared with his wife and two children on Naboo. Obi-wan had never seen the children, Anakin and Padme kept them from the capital to protect their secret and hide them from the Jedi that would identify them as strong in the Force. Then there was Anakin's true life, the one he shared with Obi-wan. The one he enjoyed the most.

Obi-wan took in a deep breath and started off down the sidewalk, mingling with the other patrons heading for someplace or another, until he reached the appropriate intersection and then he tailed off from the crowd and down a side street. The cut through brought him out in a dazzling plaza with neon lights and scrolling advertisements gracing every building in every colour. He couldn't ever remember being somewhere so bright and he shielded his eyes until he became accustomed to the glare. Music poured from the bars, and clubs, and theatres onto the sidewalk and people danced in alcoholic stupor along the streets, merrily singing and swaying and creating a raucous atmosphere; Obi-wan hoped no-one lived near-by.

Anakin was leant casually against the wall of a theatre, dressed in civilian garb and smoking a nicotine stick, blending in to his surroundings; if anyone guessed who or what he was they were not showing it. He caught the eye of a perusing passer-by who offered him business with a discreet nod of his head in Anakin's direction. Anakin lowered his gaze to the floor, exhaling smoke and shook his head in reply. The gentleman smiled knowingly; the boy must have a regular due, and moved on to the young man stood just down from Anakin.

Anakin watched with intrigue as the boy silently accepted the man's proposal and fell into step with him, surely heading for a seedy hotel room or simply a darkened alleyway.

He put the stick back to his mouth and inhaled, swapping his weight onto his other foot.

He felt Obi-wan's approach long before he could see him making his way through the bustling crowd. Anakin grinned to himself as he saw the man kitted in his Jedi robes. After Anakin had spent nearly a day and a half convincing Obi-wan that this would be fun, he'd then had to spend the remainder of the day begging him to dress like this. Obi-wan's expression had been horrified, he was petrified of being noticed or worse reported, but Anakin had assured him that down here no-one took any notice of you unless you could provide them with a service one way or another.

He should know, he'd been here often enough. He watched as Obi-wan slowed his pace, obviously locking on to Anakin's Force signature and weaved his way to the inside edge of the sidewalk. He was fiddling nervously with his fingers as he began to pass the long line of young men looking for a paycheque. Anakin did feel for his apprehension but he was sure the older man would appreciate all this in the end, the thrill of the game.

Obi-wan scanned along the young men quickly, feeling desperately sorry for every one of them that was not Anakin, for every one of them that was here for real, trying to earn a living the only way they could. Finally he caught sight of the tall Jedi Knight, lounging nonchalantly against the wall, nicotine stick in his hand. Dressed in the clothes of those around him that shaped his body more than his robes could do, Obi-wan could still detect a lightsaber hanging from his belt under his long effeminate shirt, and chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of this. They could have just had sex back at the Temple, he would have been quite willing, and he would even have played Anakin's 'screaming orgasm' game. Still he was here now, he might as well continue.

He stopped in front of his former Padawan and noted how well he fitted in.

"Looking for something Master Jedi" Anakin asked with a cocky smirk, exhaling smoke.

"Those things can kill you" Obi-wan stated matter-of-factly, he hated it when Anakin abused his body with this brand of poison.

"So could that" Anakin retorted quickly pointing to Obi-wan's lightsaber hilt "but I'm willing to take the chance if you are" he finished provocatively.

Obi-wan couldn't think of a comeback quick enough and Anakin relaxed back in his posture with arrogant satisfaction. It was a footing Obi-wan was used to.

"So like I said" Anakin repeated stubbing out the butt underfoot on the sidewalk, he brought his salacious blue eyes up to greet Obi-wan's tense gaze "looking for something Master Jedi?"

Each word rolled off his tongue in ardent waves, seducing the Jedi before him. Obi-wan broke the contact with Anakin's luring eyes and studied the pavement with sudden interest.

"Depends" he finally shrugged, finding the will to steel his character.

"On what?" Anakin quizzed with intrigue.

"On what you have to offer" Obi-wan stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world; the balance of power shifting a little more in his direction.

"Well that depends" Anakin replied flirtatiously, twisting Obi-wan's words to his own advantage.

"On what?" Obi-wan inquired with a lascivious play on the script.

"On what you have to offer" Anakin answered with a smirk, playing the words again but this time emphasising the 'you'.

Obi-wan took his cue and removed a bundle of notes from his belt and stuffed them into the waistband of Anakin's trousers. It felt empowering, taking possession of the boy with credits, buying submission with a few crumpled notes. Anakin sifted through the bundle, counting, and then folded them into his pocket.

"You do want a good time, don't you Master Jedi" Anakin remarked suggestively.

"You will do whatever I want you to" Obi-wan replied confidently, waggling his fingers before Anakin in imitation of a mind trick, but he daren't draw the Force onto the boy, it wouldn't work on him anyway.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me, but your money will" Anakin assured with a whisper, coming to within a breath of Obi-wan.

"Should we go somewhere a little more private" Obi-wan suggested rhetorically, Anakin licked his lips around an immoral smirk in response and fell into step beside his Master.

A few blocks down Anakin tugged Obi-wan into a shadowed alleyway. Amongst the garbage dispensers and gullies of guttered water it certainly wasn't the most romantic of settings, but this was Anakin's game, he was Master of Ceremony, all Obi-wan had to do was play along. At either end the hubbub of activity could still be heard, and the only illumination this passage had was thrown there by the glaring artificial lights. As Anakin towed Obi-wan into the relative seclusion of an evacuation doorway a young couple of theatre goers passed down the alley, but they were too wrapped up in their own romance to care about a Jedi and a working boy.

Anakin put himself into the corner of the tiny alcove and pulled Obi-wan into a desperate passion kiss, hauling the older man's body against his, with his hand almost immediately diving between the Jedi's legs to fumble and grope over the coarse fabric of his leggings. Obi-wan's throat issued a deep moan in response. Anakin broke the kiss and Obi-wan pinned him tightly to the wall, sinking adulterated brushes of his lips into the exposed skin of Anakin's neck. Furiously Anakin's hand worked to tease the Jedi to attention.

When he could feel obi-wan's desire straining to get out he loosened the Jedi's pants and slipped effortlessly down the wall to his knees. Obi-wan threw his arms against the wall and dropped his gaze to revel in the sight of the mop of tussled blonde locks positioned between his legs. He widened his stance and groaned loudly as the boy's mouth fell over his cock.

Anakin slid his tongue over the underside of this familiar passion and wetted his mouth to slick it around the impressive length. His head bobbed rhythmically as he took the length in and then withdrew almost completely, only to swallow deeply again a second time; his performance with his lips mirrored the way he himself desired to be taken and he warmed in a basking ecstasy as Obi-wan grazed his tonsils again and again. His left hand reached up to massage the Jedi's balls, to heighten his arousal from this oral invasion; his right cupped his own jewels through his pants, squeezing gently to provide himself with the much needed friction. He saw from the corner of his eye a couple of passers-by wink in his direction as they tottered through the walk way in ridiculously high shoes. A quick glance up to his companion affirmed that he had missed them and Anakin smiled appreciatively as best he could with his mouth full; Obi-wan wasn't ready for that yet.

Obi-wan heard his own breath labour and felt the rising anticipation of his body under Anakin's expert tongue.

"Stop. Get up" He demanded breathlessly. Anakin obeyed immediately.

Obi-wan unclipped both lightsabers from their belts and placed them delicately on the ground beside them. Anakin grinned licentiously, he knew what that meant.

"Undo your shirt" Obi-wan said confidently, playing for time to abate the rush of his arousal. Anakin did so, slowly. Obi-wan ran his hands possessively over the well honed muscles of Anakin's chest. He nodded appreciatively and Anakin smiled brazenly.

"Now your trousers" The Jedi demanded again, taking control.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied with a filthy tone, accentuating the title Obi-wan loved to hear him call. Anakin undid his belt and pushed his pants to his ankles, leaning back on the wall once again. Obi-wan held out a hand and enclosed Anakin's erection in it, giving it a couple of firm strokes before releasing it again, much to Anakin's dismay.

"Turn around" He ordered forcefully, and Anakin submitted to his request, bracing himself against the permacrete. Tilting his head to the side he saw two women watching them from the shadows, Obi-wan oblivious to their presence. Anakin winked at them and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. They smiled shyly and huddled together to watch the show.

Anakin felt the sloppy wetness of lubricant coat his ass and then the strong battle hardened fingers of Obi-wan glide inside of him. His throat emitted a similarly deep noise to that Obi-wan's had when he'd first touched him. Anakin bucked against the probing digits begging to be taken; now.

Obi-wan obliged. Thrusting deep into the younger man, forcing a loud cry of satisfaction to escape his full and amorous lips. Anakin slammed against the wall and quickly covered his cock with his hand to protect it from the onslaught. Obi-wan gripped Anakin's hips to support himself and then furiously rammed home the goods, driving hard and fast, just the way the boy liked it. Anakin panted and moaned at the deep contact, matching Obi-wan's pace with his own hand, squeezing hard and pumping fast to bring relief from the pressure building inside of him.

He glanced over to his audience, which had grown slightly in number, and moaned louder for their benefit. He watched perversely as the girls embraced each other, overcome with passion from the performance, spurred into providing their own; and then he turned to the man who was unashamedly bringing himself off at the sight of such wanton voyeurism. Anakin closed his eyes as Obi-wan's thrusts became stronger, and he screamed into a shuddering orgasm, trickling his hot goods over his hand and onto the wall.

Obi-wan came violently as he felt Anakin's muscles grip him from his own orgasm, holding himself as deep inside the boy as he could go as he injected his spill.

Anakin dropped to the cold permacrete floor, fighting for a steady breath as Obi-wan flagged against the exit door. He quickly tidied himself up and then noticed the two girls on the other side of the walkway. He smiled to himself and looked down to Anakin. The boy had pulled his trousers back over his hips and was clipping his 'saber back to his belt. Lazily he passed Obi-wan's up to him. The Jedi master took it and re-clipped it, and then smoothed over his tunic and hair.

"Well that was fun" He commented with amusement and Anakin giggled, agreeing whole heartedly with the assessment.

Obi-wan stooped down to the lounging boy's level and ran his fingers through the curly tresses, tugging at them before removing his hand.

"Worth every credit" He complimented tapping Anakin's cheek twice before standing again and wandering off back up the alleyway without even so much as a goodbye.

Anakin grinned, content in the aftermath of his satiation. He pulled a nicotine stick from his pocket and lit it, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and watched as the two girls ravished each other; counting the notes of a job well done.


End file.
